


grinning yellows, spinning reds

by venusbot



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Date, Fluff, M/M, and flower shops, there is also magic, there is one (1) fight scene but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbot/pseuds/venusbot
Summary: This definitely wasn’t your typical robbery - and it was exactly why Tadashi avoided the more magical sections of his neighbourhood. But at this point, he had no room left to complain. Bells were ringing in his head - mental alarms that sounded suspiciously like “DO NOT ENGAGE! RETREAT!” - but Tadashi had never been particularly good at making rational decisions. He gave the door in front of him one last longing look, sighed, and turned around.Tadashi didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry.[in which there is magic, broken flowerpots, and tadashi is very, very oblivious]





	grinning yellows, spinning reds

**Author's Note:**

> tsukkiyama week day four: superheroes! 
> 
> this fic is a bit of a mess but when are my fics not,, title taken from 'masquerade' from the phantom of the opera! it has nothing to do with the actual fic i just like the song a lot

Tadashi ran down the road, hair flying into a mess and clothes probably crumpling themselves unnattractively - but he didn’t have the time to care, because he was running late for what might as well be the most anticipated event in his life _ever_. 

By some stroke of the universe, he’d managed to score a first date in approximately twenty minutes with the boy he’d been pining over for the better half of his entire high school career - and his stupid, _stupid_ self was nowhere close to the cafe they were supposed to meet at. Which is how he found himself in his current situation, running through the city’s streets with a steady stream of curse words flowing through his mind. 

Because for all his worrying over his date, he’d forgotten what was most important: a gift. Something that others might say was unnecessary in this situation - after all, it was just _Tsukki_. Just Tsukki, who he’d known since third grade and talked to every single day since then. Just Tsukki, who he’d realised made his heart rate do things that it normally didn’t with nothing but a smile. Just Tsukki, his best friend turned something-else-he-was-terrified-to-give-a-name-to-just-yet who deserved nothing but the best: hence the worry over a perfect gift. 

Trying to calm himself down, Tadashi slowed down and caught his breath by leaning against a lamppost. His brain was still working at a hundred miles per hour, ideas whirring through it like honeybees. _Were chocolates too cliche? What about jewelry? What if he got Tsukki one of those charmed cards that started singing when you opened them?_

In his desperation, Tadashi looked down the streets to see if the universe had decided to magically save his ass. And almost miraculously, his eyes caught upon a store - a _flower_ store. 

It was fucking _fate_. 

Wasting no time at all, he made a beeline straight for the store - almost bumping into an old lady on the way and receiving several glares for his clumsiness. The door’s chime made a satisfying tinkling sound when he pushed it open, and the first thing that hit him when he stepped in was the sheer stench of _magic_. It wasn’t unusual for shops - especially those in his neighbourhood - to be run by magic users, but he’d never really entered one of them before. But he didn't have any time to worry about that stuff at this point, so he let it go. 

It was only when Tadashi was faced with rows upon rows of various types of plants that he realised he didn’t know the first thing about flowers. 

He hesitantly made his way to the left side of the shop, full of the tinier, daintier flowers which - embarrassingly enough - reminded him of Tsukki. He browsed for a while, unsure which ones were correct for the occasion, and terrified of picking something with a weird meaning - because knowing Tsukki, he probably knew everything there was to know about flowers and their meanings. 

Tadashi was just starting to try and find someone at the store who could help him, when he heard a loud crash and a rattle from an aisle behind him. 

He froze in place. _Please don’t be a big problem, please don’t be a big problem_ , he begged the universe. 

Another crash. 

_Please just let me have this date in peace._

“Put your hands in the air! NOW!”

Evidently, the universe’s generosity ended at directing him to the flower store. 

Tadashi shook his head. “No, no, _no_ , not getting involved in this at all, no thank you,” he muttered to himself, under his breath, as he headed straight for the door once again. Normally, as an upstanding model citizen, he would be more than happy to investigate the situation and maybe lend a hand but there was a _very_ cute boy waiting for him and he’ll be damned if he kept him waiting any longer. 

A flowerpot crashed right by his feet. Tadashi groaned.

“Do not defy me! LISTEN TO MY COMMANDS! I AM THE - THE UM - _THE FROST MASTER_!” 

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t your typical robbery - and this was _exactly_ why Tadashi avoided the more magical sections of his neighbourhood. But at this point, he had no room left to complain. Bells were ringing in his head - mental alarms that sounded suspiciously like _“DO NOT ENGAGE! RETREAT!_ ” - but Tadashi had never been particularly good at making rational decisions. He gave the door in front of him one last longing look, sighed, and turned around. 

Tadashi didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. 

Right in front of him was a short, somewhat young-looking boy wearing a flimsy blue mask and cloak that did nothing to conceal his identity whatsoever. His eyes were wide (with fear or excitement, Tadashi couldn’t tell), and his hands kept flailing everywhere, firing icicles into the air at random. He looked like he didn’t quite know what he was doing; but the poor customer who he had cornered looked sufficiently terrified. The boy - or, should he say, _the Frost Master_ \- had encased her legs entirely in ice, leaving no way for her to escape, and Tadashi winced as she promptly passed out from the cold. 

Deciding that it was time to interfere and hopefully interrupt whatever the kid was trying to achieve, Tadashi cleared his throat to say, “Okay, let’s try and calm down now?” 

That did absolutely nothing to defuse the situation, and the boy simply ignored him, shooting even more icicles than before. To make matters worse, all the ice from his previous attacks had started to melt, covering the floor in a weird slush made up of water and random ice blocks. Tadashi sidestepped a shard of ice headed his way on reflex, shoving it away with nothing but his hands in a rare moment of bravery and swallowing down the yelp that threatened to burst out. 

So much for not engaging. 

Unfortunately for him, his courageous feat did nothing except finally gain the boy’s attention. He turned his gaze from the woman he’d trapped to where Tadashi was nursing his bruised hand, intensifying his attacks with a slight grunt. His face was warped in a look of concentration that was so different from the childish tantrums he was throwing a while back that Tadashi was almost tempted to run away screaming. He (mentally) slapped himself instead. 

_Okay, Tadashi. You got this. Remember that time the Hogwarts house quiz said you were in Gryffindor? You got this._

Finding a new burst of motivation from his internal pep talk, Tadashi continued to avoid all of the ice shards sent his away, twisting his body painfully as they narrowly miss his side. Sadly, his dexterity just caused the boy’s expression to grow more and more pained with each burst of ice coming out from his hands. 

“Oh _hell no_ ,” Tadashi muttered under his breath, ducking as another icicle hit the door where his head had been not a moment ago. What he’d dismissed as a rebellious teenager phase was turning out to be something potentially dangerous and he was _seriously_ starting to freak out. Why, _why_ , did magic users have to be so fucking dramatic all the time? 

“What’s wrong?” the boy taunted. “Getting… _cold feet_?”

Oh, great. He was going to die at the hands of a Disney supervillain. 

Too dazed to come up with a comeback for that terrible, _terrible_ line, Tadashi desperately looked around the shop for somewhere he could run or hide. Something that didn’t seem very likely, since the temperature had dropped yet again - he could almost see snow forming. 

Tadashi shivered, almost slipping on the ice covering the floor. He turned his head towards the ceiling in one last attempt at a prayer, pleading to whatever being was looking down at him and enjoying their share of morning entertainment. “Please, please, please get me out of here,” 

The boy snorted at his desperation, mouth twisting into a gleeful smile as he said, “So eager to leave? I thought we’d already… _broken the ice_.” 

The sound of disgust that left Tadashi was almost inhumane. _We’re really doing this movie bantering thing? What’s next, he’s going to start monologuing while his two henchmen cackle evilly from behind him?_

Caught up with making fun of the ripoff supervillain in front of him, Tadashi didn’t notice the beam of ice headed straight for his leg until it was a millisecond away and the boy let out a screech. 

“Oh my _GOD!”_

The ice shattered against his right leg, leaving Tadashi reeling from the shock - but his adrenaline levels were way too high for him to feel any semblance of pain just yet. He stumbled backwards, brushing the shards of ice away and wincing when they cut into his hands. Just as he was about to try saying something else that would placate the kid and get him to _stop throwing dangerous missiles around like they were playthings_ \- the door to the shop flew open. 

Both the boys froze at that, Tadashi almost passing out from relief. _Thank you, God. I will never ask for anything ever again._

Another masked vigilante was standing in the entrance of the flower shop, features covered in a golden party mask with minimal design. Tadashi could see blonde hair peeking out from the top of the mask, and his “costume” was normal compared to the boy’s (jeans and a t-shirt as opposed to the fucking _cape_ that the wannabe villain had on). Tadashi perked up at the sight - he _knew_ who this guy was! 

Recently, people had been sharing videos online of a stranger in a mask saving people from unfortunate situations and sometimes helping the occasional old lady cross the road. They were calling him the “superhero we didn’t know we needed, but the one we deserved” - not particularly catchy, but it fit. Tadashi had tried getting Tsukki to watch some of his fight scene videos with him, but the other seemed disinterested, so he changed the subject instead.

Tadashi was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of yet another flowerpot crashing by his feet - except this time, the cause was simply the other boy’s clumsiness. (He really wasn’t good at the whole supervillain thing, huh.) That got the superhero’s attention; and for some reason, the blonde almost tripped when his eyes landed on them. Quickly righting himself, he cleared his throat, and said, “What the fuck?” 

Tadashi frowned. Why did that voice sound so _familiar?_

He opened his mouth to say something, maybe respond to the question, but the smaller boy beat him to it. “I’m sorry!” 

Tearing his gaze away from the superhero - should he be calling him that? - Tadashi finally looked at the boy next to him. His eyes were wide once again, and this time, the fear in them was obvious. He was stuttering over his words, trying to say something, and he genuinely looked like he might start crying at any time. 

Huh. So much for a Disney supervillain. 

Hesitantly, Tadashi tried to ask if he was okay, but his whisper was drowned out by the younger’s loud voice. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I really didn’t! I didn’t want to hurt him! I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that I’m _so_ sorry!” 

The superhero, who had been glaring critically at them for the past minute, seemed to almost soften. “Listen, kid,” he started. “I’m not sure exactly what you did, but judging by the state of this shop, it was something big. I’m not going to ask you why you did it, or what your identity is, but I’m going to ask you to return everything you harmed back to normal.” 

His voice was surprisingly soothing to listen to, and his calm tones helped diffuse the tension in the room. The boy sniffled, once - the childishness that had disappeared with his earlier concentration was back again, and he looked like a lost middle schooler (something in Tadashi wanted to reach over and hug the boy, despite the fact that he’d literally just thrown almost-deadly projectiles at him).

Looking up at the superhero in front of him, the boy whispered, with extreme urgency, “ _Please don’t tell my mom.”_

The blonde’s eyes never left the younger’s even for a second. In a voice equally as solemn, he replied, “I would never even dream of it.” 

Not wanting to interrupt the exchange between the two, Tadashi silently grinned from where he was standing. How was it that the mere presence of someone managed to completely turn around a situation as dire as the one he was just in? The hero hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary; hadn’t even used his powers or anything like that. Still, the boy had listened to what he had to say - so contrary to the fits he was throwing earlier. Tadashi didn’t blame him, though; something about the blonde boy made him feel like everything would be alright if he was around. It was an emotion that made his insides feel warm after listening to his stern, quiet voice - something he definitely recognised but still couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Still wrapped up in his thoughts, Tadashi didn’t notice that the smaller boy had started to clear all the ice around the shop. Startled, he _just_ managed to catch the previously attacked customer as she fell - the ice around her legs melted away, but she still remained unconscious. Unsure of what he was supposed to do with a middle aged woman in his arms, he looked around, hoping that the hero would be aware of the correct protocol. His eyes found the blonde’s, and Tadashi started when he realised that the other had already been looking at him intensely. 

Ignoring the eye contact, the hero stepped forward, towards Tadashi, and gently took the woman from his arms. He rested her on a dry patch of the floor, mumbling words under his breath the whole time - from his limited knowledge, Tadashi guessed that it was some form of healing spell. The other boy pressed his palm to the woman’s forehead, and her eyes flickered open. 

She blinked, looking from the hero to Tadashi. Blearily, and grimacing from the killer headache which she probably had, she asked, “Wh-what’s going on?” 

“There was an attack at the shop,” the hero replied, voice never shifting from its calm monotone. “Nothing big, a simple case of childish tantrums and not enough control over powers. Everything’s been taken care of now.” 

The woman nodded weakly, too disoriented to say anything else and struggling to sit up straight. The hero - man, Tadashi _really_ needed something else to call him - immediately took her by the elbow, helping her up and softly whispering another something that sounded like a spell. He led her towards the door, and Tadashi watched him do it with all the care one would use for their own mother. 

Just as he was about to say something - thank him, maybe, for rescuing the situation before things got too out of hand - a loud whisper from the back of the shop made him turn. 

“Is it over?”

A mousy, flustered young man peeked out from behind one of the taller aisles, covered in bushy and flowing flowerpots. His hair was in utter disarray and his glasses looked like they would fall from his face any second, and he was surveying the damage around his shop with borderline desperation. 

“Is everyone safe? Who was the…” he paused, worry lines creasing his eyes. “Frost Master?”

 _Oh, dear._ This time, Tadashi took the lead. “Everyone’s safe, yes,” he started, trying to sound as cool and collected as possible. Borrowing the hero’s words, he continued, “The kid just lost control of his powers for a while. The situation’s under control.” 

He could visibly see the man let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god,” he said. “I feel guilty for hiding, but I think I might have been more of a burden to the situation if I interfered, so…” he trailed off again, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Tadashi smiled at him as reassuringly as he could. “There’s nothing to worry about, now!” 

The man returned his smile with a grin of his own, saying, “Well, thank you for taking care of everything! I’m Takeda, I’m the owner of this place,” and extending his hand for the other to shake. Tadashi shook it, replying with an introduction of his own. _Guess I just made a new friend._

Meanwhile, the hero was talking to the boy who’d just tried to destroy Takeda’s shop. He’d cleaned up after himself by melting the ice and then evaporating it; true to his promise, and the only evidence of a fight remained in the smashed flowerpots. He looked happy, almost - there was a light in his eyes that reminded Tadashi that this boy was probably younger than fourteen. The hero seemed to be giving him instructions for something, and soon the boy left the shop, too. 

The hero made his way towards Tadashi and Takeda, then. His mask still covered his entire face, but now Tadashi could see the brown of his eyes more clearly - and why the fuck did they look so _goddamn_ familiar? 

He was so frustrated by the pestering thought of who the hero reminded him of that Tadashi didn’t even realise that he was trying to say something to him until he saw the other boy’s expectant face, waiting for a reply. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Tadashi asked, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Something akin to a smile threatened to break out on the hero’s face. “Thank you for your help,” he said, quietly. “I’m sure you had better things to do than interfere in a fight that did not concern you.” 

Fighting down a stupid grin, Tadashi replied, “It’s no problem, really. I was just passing by this store-” 

And he cut himself off, because _fuck_ , he could not believe how stupid he was. 

Immediately pulling out his phone, Tadashi hurriedly checked the time and groaned internally when he saw the _12:34 PM_ glaring up at him. He was approximately _thirty fucking minutes late_ to his _first date_ with _Tsukki_. The universe was a cruel, cruel thing. 

“Actually I just- I just remembered- I have to be somewhere and I have to be there super quick so I’m just going to go now thank you for probably saving my life see you around okay bye!” 

Flustered and mad at himself, Tadashi rushed out of the door without a proper goodbye. The guilt would hit him later, he thought, when he wasn’t spending time with an extremely cute boy. And in his hurry to get out of the shop, he hadn’t noticed the bemused expression on the hero’s face as he left. 

.•° ✿ °•.

Six minutes later and Tadashi found himself standing in front of their designated coffee shop, trying (and failing) to catch his breath. In hindsight, running all the way to someplace almost halfway across the city was probably not the best decision - but we’ve already established that rational decisions were not his forte. 

It was just when he was about to enter the cafe that someone coughed softly behind him. He turned around out of surprise, only to be even more surprised by the sight in front of him. 

_“Tsukki?”_

Tsukishima levelled him with a blank look, but the tips of his ears were red. “Hello, Yamaguchi,” 

Not for the first time that day, Tadashi found himself at a loss for words. Stepping away from the cafe door and closer to where Tsukishima was standing with his hands in the pockets of his coat, he spluttered, “Wha- why- shouldn’t you be on our date?” 

The redness of his ears intensified, and Tadashi felt a vague sense of satisfaction (completely ignoring the way his own cheeks were already heating up). “I could ask you the exact same thing.” 

Damn it, Tsukki. 

“I-” 

“I know.” 

Tadashi stared at him. What the fuck did that even _mean?_

Looking frustrated, Tsukishima huffed and pulled something out of his coat pocket and shoved it into Tadashi’s hands. He was pointedly looking at everything except Tadashi himself; something he only did when he was embarrassed or nervous about something and Tadashi couldn’t for the life of him imagine what Tsukki had to be nervous about at the moment. 

Glancing down at what Tsukki had just given him, Tadashi frowned. “Tsukki, what’s going on? Why did you just give me a-” 

And he cut himself off, because _fuck_ , he could not believe he stupid was, part two. 

“Oh,” he breathed out. 

In his hands was a golden full-face masquerade mask, the colour of it glinting in the sun they were standing in. Tadashi looked up, and Tsukki was finally looking him in the face and _oh,_ the brown of his eyes was beautiful. He didn’t know what to say - his brain was just a scramble of _Tsukki? Mask? Superhero?? TSUKKI???_

And of course, Tsukishima picked up on his inner conflict, because he was Tsukki and he knew him more than he would care to admit. Hesitating, he simply said, “Yeah.” 

When Tadashi finally regained control over his thoughts and words, the first thing he said was, “I have so many questions for you right now, but I think I just want to kiss you instead.”

Tsukki grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> that ending was so Fucking rushed but thank u for reading!! talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/transgiyuu) :D


End file.
